


Überall nur Drama

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ob nun auf der Erde oder auf einem anderen Planeten Drama gibt es überall. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> SG-1, Sam Carter, 'der Lauscher an der Wand...'

Der Lauscher an der Wand hört seine eigene Schand, war ein Sprichwort, dass Sam immer versucht hatte zu befolgen.

 

Wenn jemand ihr etwas sagen wollte, sollte diese Person es tun. Sam wollte es nicht durch heimliches Lauschen hören.

 

Doch während sie zuhörte wie ihr Colonel ein unverständliches Fluchen ausstieß und Daniel anscheinend bewies, dass seine Zunge nicht nur begabt war im Bereich der Sprachen, dachte sie bei sich nur das sie diesen inneren Vorsatz wohl noch einmal überdenken sollte.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG 1, Jack/Daniel, Friends with Benefits...

Daniel und Jack waren keine typischen Freunde.

 

Sie waren zu verschieden und hatten dafür zu unterschiedliche Interessen.

 

Doch in diesen Momenten, wo sie glaubten unterzugehen durch die Last der realen Welt wussten sie, dass der andere immer da war um sie aufzufangen ohne je ein Wort über ihr Mittel des Vergessens zu äußern.


	3. Drabbel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1, Jack/Daniel, Langeweile in Washington

"Doctor Jackson, er macht es schon wieder!"

 

Schwankend zwischen immer noch vorhandenem Unglauben und Verzweiflung blickte die Sekretärin von General O'Neill in dessen Büro.

 

Hoffentlich konnte Dr. Jackson bald Feierabend machen oder General O'Neill hätte bald sein komplettes Büro zerstört... und sie musste es dann wieder aufräumen. Schon wieder.


End file.
